Teen Titans at Le Mans
by Conky
Summary: The Teen Titans talk about what they should do for vacation. Cyborg knows a man who will enter the greatest race of them all:The 24 Hours of Le Mans. IT'S MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ!
1. Meeting Michael

Teen Titans at Le Mans I don't own Teen Titans or I am not one of the Le Mans officials...but anywho....ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
The Teen Titans were having a break from saving people, fighting Slade, etc. Everyone sat in the living room watching T.V. except Raven in which her case was reading a book.  
"You know Titans, we need to figure out on what we should do for the summer." Robin said as the show they were watching went into a commercial break.  
The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "I think we should go to Six Flags!" Beast Boy suggested.  
Raven then looked up from that suggestion. "Beast Boy, the last time we went on a roller coaster you vomited all over me." Beast Boy remembered that moment just like it was yesterday.  
  
The day Beast Boy threw up on Raven happened during spring break, as the team were exploring a fair in Jump City, Beast Boy noticed a rather large roller coaster. He then turned to his friends. "We should go on that ride! It looks sweet!" He jumped up and down, pointing at the large ride. Robin had a smile on his face, it has been a while since he was on a roller coaster. Starfire looked a little nervous. "How does one get such amusement from such a ride?" she asked. "People go on rides like that because it's fun." Cyborg replied. Starfire didn't seem convinced. Raven didn't seem too excited about the ride, she felt unsure mostly.  
"Why do I have a feeling if I go on that ride, something unexpected will happen?" "There's only one way to find out." Robin walked his way over to the line and the others then followed him. Each Titan had a different thought while waiting in line. Starting with Robin:  
'Maybe I should hold Starfire's hand during the ride.' Then Starfire:  
'Just pretend that you're flying, and nothing will go wrong.' Moving on to Cyborg:  
'I hope I can fit in the ride' switching to Beast Boy:  
'Uh oh, I remembered that I ate a lot of nachos and soda.' And finally Raven:  
'I better not sit next to Beast Boy if he ate that much.' When it was finally the Titans' turn to go on, Cyborg had to go because the staff said he was too big. In the front, sat Robin and Starfire. "Robin? Is this ride safe?" She asked.  
Robin turned his head. "Star, I'll hold your hand if you want." He extended his hand. Starfire smiled and took it.  
Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back. Raven looked at Beast Boy and noticed his face was greener than usual. "Oh great, of all the people why did I have to sit with him?" Beast Boy heard that remark. "I'm still cool with this ride. There's no chance that I'll barf during the ride." he gave a thumbs up. Raven rolled her eyes. "Gee, that makes me feel better." she said sarcastically. The ride then started. As usual, the roller coaster worked its way up slowly. Starfire looked around and gently squeezed Robins hand. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Starfire always trusted Robin in the past, her nervousness went down a lot. "Thank you, Robin." She said once the Roller Coaster stopped at the highest point. Raven however, didn't like her situation one bit. Her powers were only meant for combat, not healing. She looked at Beast Boy, he started to make these burping sounds. "Beast Boy, if you vomit on me...." The roller coaster then rocketed down, making Starfire and Raven yell out two different things. "THIS RIDE IS FUN AFTER ALL!!!" "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Starfire looked around the ride seeing all the loops and drops she had to face. She wasn't scared at all, she thought this ride is fun. Beast Boy was on the verge. He almost let it come out, but then held it when a loop was finished, he passed the crazy 8's, made a victory at the twists, and vanquished the "X-Factor" turn. Beast Boy knew the ride was almost over, and he was relieved. But there was one part of the ride he forgot. "The Big Drop". Beast Boy noticed the ride was going up a rather high hill. "Oh crap." and then let out a large burp. "Raven." Raven looked next to him. "I'm sorry." Starfire enjoyed every part of the ride, she thought she would be used to it since she can fly,  
But having been on a ride she only knew about in books, made things unexpected. "Robin, thank you for taking me on this ride, and for holding my hand." Robin blushed a little. "No problem, I'm always there if you need anything." Starfire was going to say something but the ride shot down.  
  
Beast Boy was losing all his will to stop himself from throwing up. Going down on "The Big Drop" seemed like forever for him. "Raven" he groaned out. Then a loud burp came out of him. Raven turned her head only to get covered by: vomit.  
Beast Boy was vomiting on Raven for the remaining of the drop. Raven was angry, steam started seeping out of the vomit. She did everything to control her self. After 15 minutes of Beast Boys' barfing, and the drop, it came to a stop. Starfire and Robin exited first. Starfire noticed a bunch of greenish yellowish chunks on her while Beast Boy held his stomach.  
"Robin, what is that stuff on Raven?" Starfjre pointed at Raven. Robin looked and smiled.  
"Looks like Beast Boy blew out chunks." Starfire was confused. "Chunks?" she questioned again. "It's throwing up. When you eat too much food you'll get sick and throw up the remaining of your food out of your mouth." Starfire understood, and the two walked out to the entrance of the ride where Cyborg waited for them.  
"Yo guys! How was the ride?" He asked. Robin was the first to reply. "It was great." He answered in a simple tone. "I would do it again." Starfire said in a cheerful manner.  
Then Beast Boy and a vomit covered Raven walked towards them. Cyborg and Robin fought their best to not laugh. Starfire was looking at the vomit closely. "Raven, I'm really sorry about all this." Beast Boy felt better now. Raven twitched and turned to Beast Boy. He was nervous about that look in her eyes. "Raven?" he asked quietly. In an instant, Raven shot out a fist at Beast Boy giving him a black eye. "Let's go home." She said while shaking her hand.  
  
"Beast Boy, I don't want to go to another amusement park with YOU around." Raven said rather darkly. Beast Boy blushed. Robin changed the channels and saw something that appealed to him. It was a commercial for vacation sites. Starfire noticed one of the Grand Canyon. "Maybe we should go to that location. I've never seen such a large crack." Robin then noticed one of visiting Niagra Falls. "Starfire, would you like to go to this place?" He showed Starfire The Niagra Falls commercial. "I'd rather see the Grand...Canyon is it called?" she responded. Raven decided to step in the talk about a vacation. "If we're going to go someplace, it should be a place in the India Temples where it's calm and quiet." Raven then put down her book and face towards the other Titans. Robin rubbed his chin. "Going to a different country, that could be another possibility. But only in the U.S. are we well known." Robin turned to Cyborg, who was flipping through channels. "Cyborg, do you have an idea?" Robin asked. The other Titans turned toward him. Cyborg found a channel and stopped. "Watch this." He said. The Titans knew what the channel was. It was a car channel.  
"Good morning Jump City. Today on The Speed Channel we have some insider info on Le Mans 2005. U.S. driver Michael Delaney will be entering Le Mans. Along with German rival Erich Stahler. The Delaney-Rivalry started back in 2000 at Nurburgring when Stahler narrowly beat Delaney. Delaney will be at Jump City where he will then later on look for 5 people to join him at Le Mans, France for the race." The Titans didn't know about Le Mans or who Michael Delaney is. Except Cyborg, he and Michael had a long time friendship since they were little. "Ok, Cyborg. Why did we have to look at that?" Beast Boy asked. "Michael Delaney is a friend I knew for a long time." Cyborg answered. "What is Lee Mans?" asked Starfire. Cyborg chuckled from that. "Star, its pronounced 'La Mons' not 'Lee Mans'." "Oh. Then what is 'Le Mans'?" she corrected herself. "Cyborg pulled out a laptop and typed a few keys. The other four surrounded him and the laptop. "Le Mans is a city in France where every year a race with the same name is held there. 'The 24 Hours of Le Mans' is what it's called." Cyborg pulled up a map of the track. Everyone seem a little interested in the race. "What does the 24 hours mean?" asked Beast Boy. "The race goes for a complete 24 hours, nonstop." Cyborg replied.  
"How long have you known Delaney?" Robin asked. "Since we were 5, he always had plans for becoming a race car driver." Raven seem interested in this as well. The idea of racing for 24 hours straight somehow gave her a feeling that these drivers must train themselves with their bodies and minds. "How do these drivers train themselves?" Raven asked. Cyborg looked down.  
"That I don't know, but maybe we can find Michael and you can ask him that." Raven really wanted to know how such mortals could withstand no sleep.  
Starfire wanted to learn more about the race. "Robin, I'm going on the information system to learn more about this race." Robin turned around. "Ok, Starfire. But it's called the internet." Starfire then corrected herself. "Then I'm going on the internet to learn more about the race." and with that Starfire flew off. Beast Boy went to the gamestation and decided to play some racing games. "I'm going to the library." Raven walked away without waiting for a reply. They thought she would read something that would involve poetry, spells, and witchcraft but she really wanted to read about the race and the people who are involved in it.  
This left Robin and Cyborg. "So Robin, wanna cruise around?" Robin nodded his head. "Sure." he simply replied. The two walked to the garage and got in the T-Car. They decided to drive around City Center. Robin seem convinced that the team should go to Le Mans. It would be rather interesting to party for 24 hours. During the drive, Cyborg passed by the airport and saw a 17 year old blonde man.  
Cyborg widened his eyes and stop the car in front of the man. Robin was caught off guard. "What's going on Cy-."Robin saw that Cyborg was no longer in the driver's seat. He looked outside to see him walking his way towards the blonde guy.  
"Yo Delaney! It's been a long time man." The man turned around and was happy and surprised at the same time. "I can't believe it, it's you!" Michael and Cyborg shook hands. "I hear your name is Cyborg now." Michael said happily. "It sure is. Hey Robin!" Robin saw Cyborg motion him to come out of the car. Robin decided to do so.  
"Robin, meet Michael Delaney." Robin extended his hand and Michael took it. "It's an honor to meet 'The Boy Wonder'." he said. Robin smiled. "No. It's even a greater honor meeting you." Michael couldn't help but laugh. Cyborg then stepped in. "Hey Mike, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Michael shook his head. "No, not yet." "You could stay at our place." Robin said. "You have a ride?" Michael pulled out his cell phone. "I'll send my race car at your place, and I'll drive my Porsche." Michael then noticed his car parked at the side. "You can follow us." Michael smiled and went inside of the black Porsche he had at the curb and followed Cyborg and Robin back to the Titan Tower. He now knew who he wanted to have for the celebration event before Le Mans.  
When the 3 finally made it to the Titan Tower, Robin and Cyborg noticed a large truck parked and Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were looking at it. "That must be Mike's car." Cyborg said as he parked the T-Car. The two went out and joined the others to take a look at the truck. "Dude, what is inside?" Beast Boy asked as he walked around the truck. Starfire floated around it as well. "What is a 'Audi R8'?" she asked. "That is my car that I'm racing with at Le Mans. The Titans turned around and saw Michael walk towards the back of the truck. "Michael Delaney is the name." He opened the back of the truck to show the Titans a sneak peak of his car. He then turned to Starfire. "And you are?" He asked. "My name is Starfire, fellow Michael." She shook hands with Michael. Beast Boy bounced his way towards Michael. "Yo! I'm Beast Boy." He put his hand in the air waiting for Michael to high-five him. "Hi, Beast Boy." And noticed Raven. "I've heard about you, and I want to learn your methods of training." The others were shocked. Raven usually just said "Hi." and walk away. "Well, Raven. If you want to learn how to understand the methods of overcoming your weaknesses, I'll glady teach you." Robin noticed the time on his watch. "Let's go inside." With that said, Michael and the Titans went inside. 


	2. A Quick History, Raven's feelings, and S...

Let me tell you people more about Le Mans....3 hours away from Paris is a city known as Le Mans.  
The race was created in 1923, the first entries were French (duh). Later in the years entries from different countries started to join. It wasn't until 1971 that a man named Steve McQueen created a movie called "Le Mans" which I strongly recommend that you watch if you want to know what life during the race is like. Steve McQueen's character is also called Michael Delaney, but the Michael Delaney in my story is different from the one in the movie. Michael's rival in the fic, is also the same rival from the movie. But instead of the rival being friendly in the movie, I thought of having the two being more aggressive. I thought about having the two driving the Porsche 917K and the Ferrari 512S, but those two are out of date. I chose to write about Le Mans because I went to the race and I find it the perfect setting for a romance and action story. You'll hear more info about Michael and Cyborg's past and why Michael chose to race.The 6 friends went inside the living room and sat in the couch to hear more about Michael. "So Michael, what did you and Cyborg in your early stages of life?" Starfire asked. Michael chuckled. "I remember about a promise we made ." Michael could see the past now._A five year old Michael Delaney was riding around the friendly side of Jump City in a child size car with a small motor. The car resembled a Porsche 917K, which is one of the most fastest cars in Le Mans history.  
"Number 20 driven by Michael Delaney is in the lead!" Cyborg (or Victor Stone) was behind Michael driving a Ferrari 512S, also a famous car back in 1970. "Number 8 driven by Victor Stone is coming close behind Number 20!" Victor shouted with joy. They used the block around the neighborhood as a track. The cars were going at 3 miles per hour. Michael looked from behind to see that Victor was just inches from him. Michael smiled at him cooly and pushed the petal harder. The Porsche went from 3 to 6 miles per hour and finished the 2 lap race around the block.  
"Michael Delaney wins the Jump City Sunday Cup!" Michael held his hands in the air, laughing.  
Victor didn't care if he won or lost this race, he just wanted to have fun. As they put the cars inside Michael's house, the two took a walk at the Jump City park. "Mikey, what are you gonna be when you grow up?" Victor asked in an innocent tone. Michael knew what he wanted to do. "I'm gonna be a race car driver! I'm gonna driver super fast!" Michael was making car noises and was pretending he was driving a race car. "I'm gonna be playing all kinds of sports, I'm gonna play football, baseball, and basketball!" Michael then thought of an idea. "Let's make a promise that no matter how far we're from each other, we'll never forget each other." Michael held out his hand. Victor smiled and high-fived him. "Deal!"_

Michael and Cyborg high-fived again proving that they didn't forget each other.  
"How did you become a professional at 17?" Robin asked. "Last year, I went to the SCCA. I wasn't the first to be a pro." (there is a 17 year old American boy who did compete at Le Mans) Michael pulled out his wallet and showed the group his SCCA license. "I'm surprised I made it to the S class so soon." He then put the license back in his wallet.  
He then noticed Raven blushing a little. Beast Boy kept to himself that he like Raven. When he noticed that Raven hadn't stopped looking at him, he knew it wasn't good. "Raven, are you alright?" Michael asked. Raven came back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry. I need to meditate." Raven got off her seat and walked up to the roof. He's so calm, I can feel his confidence. It's so soothing and relaxing. I really need to get him alone from the others, especially Cyborg.  
  
Michael then turned to Beast Boy. "I hear you're the talkative one, how come you're not saying much?" Beast Boy was starting to get Jealous, but didn't want to be rude to the guest. "I was just thinking, anyways, can I see your car again?" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire also wanted to see the Audi R8 again. "Yes, I too wish to see the automobile that is called a "race car". Starfire chirped.  
"Alright, I need to put it in the garage anyways." The five walked outside and helped Michael put the truck holding the Audi in the garage. Michael opened the back door and turned on the ignition button. "Her she is, Number 38!" Michael drove out the car. "Wow, I bet it's faster than it looks." the four Titans looked at the car like it was a treasure. "Beast Boy was drooling all over the side. Robin noticed the silver, black, and purple was hypnotic. Starfire, being the curious alien girl she is. Floated inside the seat and marveled the steering wheel and gauges. "What is this circle?" she pointed at the wheel in front of her. Michael was confused. "She's an alien." Cyborg whispered. Michael nodded and answered Starfire's question. "That's a steering wheel." "What does 'Fuel' mean?" "It makes the car run, and when the number reaches 'zero' you have no fuel left." "Why does the automobile have cuts?" "Those vents make the car go faster." Every question Starfire asked, Michael answered as simply as he could. Starfire noticed a red button that said 'START' in the middle. Starfire was tempted to push it.  
Michael's face paled. "Wait don't push that but-!" It was too late, Starfire pushed it.  
She also didn't know how drive, and she certainly didn't know that her feet pushed the pedals too hard. She crashed through the garage door screaming. "Oh no, I need to get that back!" Michael was panicking. Cyborg drove up with the T-Car. "Get in!" he told him and Robin. With no hesitation, the two did. In the shadow, Raven walked out. She then flew out of the crashed door to help Michael return the car. And to stop Starfire from hurting herself, and others.  
  
TBC.  
I know this chapter is short, but don't worry. The next will have a good chase scene. And Raven/Michael business will have some interesting twists.


	3. Starfire's Joyride

From the last chapter, Starfire pushed the 'START' button and accidently drove out of the garage and into the city. Michael, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are on a chase to stop Starfire from hurting herself, others, and the Audi R8.  
  
Chapter 3: Starfire's Joyride  
  
At the Jump City gate bridge, a car was driving at top speeds in the middle of the road. The car was swaying left to right. Inside the car was a rather scared Starfire. What have I gotten myself into? How did I get such a foolish idea to not ask about the nature of the button?  
Starfire quickly stopped thinking about her mistake and noticed that she was driving into a gate where you pay a toll. Starfire closed her eyes tightly and the Audi drove through the gate. The toll booth operator walked out of the booth and stared in shock at the car and its driver.  
"Isn't that car owned by that Delaney guy?" He went back inside the booth and reached for the phone.  
"911 Emergency."

Back in the T-Car, Cyborg was driving, Beast Boy and Robin were looking for Starfire, and Michael was on his cell phone talking to the police department. "I got good news and bad news." The three Titans listened carefully. "They found Starfire and the Audi, and from the looks of it, she's heading towards Central Square." "And the bad news?" Robin asked.  
"If Starfire stops, She'll be arrested with the charges of 'Grand Theft Auto', and 'Reckless Driving'." "Not if we get to her first." Cyborg pushed the pedal to the metal. Beast Boy decided to take this to the air. "I'm going to scan the city." He jumped out of the car and changed into an eagle. "I'm going to call Raven and ask for her help." Robin reached for his communicator.  
Raven was flying around Jump City as well, looking for the speeding Audi. She heard her communicator beep.

"This is Raven." she responded.  
Raven, we need your help! Starfire is-" "I know, she's driving around in the race car." Robin blinked. "How did you know that? We were in the garage, and you were on the roof." Raven blushed. She didn't want them to know that she was spying on them. "I can't hear you, I must be out of range." She then turned off the communicator. _I hope everything will be alright_. She thought.  
  
"I'm sorry!"

"Watch out!"

"I don't know how to control this automobile!" Starfire was still driving recklessly. She had no clue on how to operate a Le Mans race car. _This felt like a video game she saw Beast Boy play. If I remember correctly, the game was 'Gran Turismo 4'. The pedals allow me to go forward, brake, and switch on what they call 'gears'._ She thought. She grew from scared, to determined. "No longer will I be afraid." She couldn't see from where she was going due to 200 miles per hour winds blowing on her face. She noticed a pair of racing goggles.  
"I guess all I should do is put these on." She took the goggles and put them over her eyes.  
"All I have to do now is return the automobile to Michael." She knew what to do now, but her driving skills were rather poor.  
In the skies of Jump City, the eagle form of Beast Boy saw Raven at a distance and decided to fly to her.  
"Stuck in the skies too?" he said. "Beast Boy, this isn't the time to talk. I want to get that car back to Michael." Raven replied in an annoyed matter. "Whatever." He wished he could tell Raven right now that he liked her. But with Michael in the way and the incident, there was no chance. The two then noticed blue and red lights zooming down the streets. "They must be after Starfire." Raven said, then she flew down. "Might as well join her." he too, flew down.  
Back at the T-Car, the 4 noticed the same police cars driving down the same street they were on. "Let's follow them, they could lead us to Starfire." Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded and followed the police cars. "Oh man, if that alien ruins my car, this could mean my chance to ever race again." Michael was nervous, he noticed two figures approaching the T-Car. "Let us in!" Beast Boy turned back to his humanoid form and entered through the window, Raven entered through the front of the car and took a seat next to Michael was in the back. (Just like in the Matrix Reloaded with those Albino Twins) Beast Boy noticed this and just HAD to get them off his mind.  
He then had an idea.  
"Hey guys, let's have some getaway music." Beast Boy sat forward and turned on the radio.  
"Mona Lisa Overdrive." Michael remember that tune from the highway chase scene from 'The Matrix Reloaded'. "More like Starfire over drive." Robin said.  
  
Starfire was getting the hang of driving the Audi R8, a little. She then noticed from the rear view mirror that police were behind her. _Oh good, the authorities will help me._ She thought. She waved her hand at them.

A bullet zipped by her head in response.

Starfire screamed and put her head back in the driver's seat "Why are they attacking me?" She said "This is unit 292, we have the suspect in view, over." The officer said in the radio. "This is HQ, we are sending 8 more units to Central Square, over." Things weren't looking good at all.  
  
"Guys! I see the car." Robin pointed out in the distance. There was the Audi swerving through the streets. Cyborg pushed a button. "What's happening? Michael asked.  
"Cyborg has this car equipped with a rocket booster." Beast Boy pointed behind him. Michael saw a rocket come out of the back. "Michael saw Cyborg make a sly smile. "Michael, you better buckle up and hold on to your ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The T-Car went up to speeds of 530 miles per hour. The police noticed a blue blur pass by, causing them to be blown away by the gusting winds trailing behind it.  
"This is unit 540, we have an unknown car approach-"The T-Car just zipped by also caushing that car to be tipped over.  
"Sorry!" Cyborg yelled out in a distance. Cars turned to the curbs to avoid the speeding blur, people in buildings hid behind objects as glass shattered from the noise, and Starfire looked in the rearview mirror only to see the T-Car coming her way in incredible speed. "My friends have finally found me!" She stuck out her arm and waved at them. "Hey! I'm over-"The T-Car zipped by the Audi, but since the Audi wasn't going slow like the other cars, a strong breeze came over it.

"-here..." Starfire finished her sentence. She noticed in the distance that they were heading towards another bridge, but this time it was a draw bridge. In the draw bridge, there was the operator who noticed a tanker about to cross underneath it. "Looks like another one." The operator groaned. He moved to a computer and typed a few buttons, making the bridge start to split open.

The T-Car was driving at top speed. Michael and the four Titans were coming closer than ever. Michael and Each Titan said a different thing. And between you and me, I think you can figure out who said what.

(If you can't figure it out, I'll go from Cyborg to Michael)  
"I hope my baby's okay."

"STARFIRE!!"

"I think I'm gonna barf."

"Beast Boy remember what I told yo-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The T-Car was as loud as a bomb going off, but inside, only Michael's "wooo" was the only noise. Cyborg squeezed his eyes shut, Robin grabbed onto his seat, Beast Boy vomited out the window, Raven in one of the rarest moments, experienced both fear and excitement.  
The Operator saw the flying car. "Whoa." was all that came out of his mouth.  
Buildings saw the same blue blur that was zipping by, clouds were deformed. Passing Central Square People on boats saw that the T-Car was about to splash in the water.  
"Titans, Brace for impact!" Robin ordered.

This day wasn't being any good.

Starfire saw that the T-Car crashed into the harbor section. "Oh no." She gasped. "I will save you friends!" More determined than ever, Starfire controlled the Audi R8 like she had the skills of the great Jacky Ickx. Starfire jumped over the bridge, flew by the remains of the street at speeds up to 245 miles per hour. She would risk her life to ensure that her friends were not harmed. She was fearless, she was confident, she was...curious.

"Why is the letter 'E' blinking?" She asked herself. The Audi ran out of fuel, after 3 minutes of the Audi accelerating without fuel, the car stopped. Starfire pushed the 'START' button again, but it didn't work.  
She got out of the car and flew to the harbor and circled around the area.  
She then noticed bubbles coming out of the water. Starfire flew in and swam as hard as her body could take. She saw the T-Car sinking, Starfire blasted a bolt, tearing the roof. Beast Boy turned into a whale carrying Michael and the Titans.  
After the group came up shore, Beast Boy's whale form swam to the dock. Everyone got out, but Raven was knocked out, Beast Boy turned into his humanoid form and carried her out of the water.  
"Guys! Raven isn't breathing!" Beast Boy set Raven down, the Titans circled around her. Michael approached her and started to do CPR. After 4 minutes, Raven recovered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Beast Boy however didn't like the scene. _I can't believed he did that! I was gonna do it.  
_Raven felt something soothing, when Michael did mouth-to-mouth, she felt good things in Michael's soul. "Michael, you saved me." Raven whispered. "I learned that when a rally car crashed into a lake." He replied. Michael helped her up and turned to Starfire. "Starfire.." Starfire was scared, she looked like she was about to cry. "I apologize, please don't send me to the authorities!" Starfire was crying, Michael then hushed her and held her like a mother would a child. "It's okay, I'm not mad." Starfire looked up with tear-fulled eyes. "You're not?" Michael smiled. "I never get mad at my friends." Starfire went from sad to happy. "Thank you for giving me a second chance Friend Michael!" She gave him a hug. "Now, where's my car?" He asked. "Your automobile stopped at the end of the bridge." she responded.  
"Let's go get it." Michael said. The Titans walked street after street and noticed the damage they have caused. "I bet the payments will be pretty hefty." Beast Boy joked. After 23 minutes of walking, they finally found the Audi R8....surrounded by police. "Great, now how do we get it back?" Michael complained. Raven had an idea. "Since you saved my life, I guess I'll make It up to you." Raven smirked. "Azareth, Metreon, Zinthos." (trust me, it's Metreon. It's a real chanting word)  
The car along with the T-Car floated up and headed back to Titan Tower. "That's great Raven, but what about the city?" Robin asked. "No problem, Arareth Metreon Zinthos." The streets, buildings, and telephone poles were repaired in 4 minutes.  
"Whoa, that was cool." Beast Boy marveled at the scene. Robin looked at the clock tower which read '3:52'. "Let's go home Titans." Robin gave out a yawn.  
"Good idea, I need to check on the Audi." Michael said.  
"When we get home, let's celebrate with our new friend Michael Delaney!" Starfire shouted with joy.  
"I say we should just take a walk." Cyborg said. "I need the exercise." "Yeah, me too." Beast Boy sighed.  
"We all do." Raven joined in. _I need it most of all..._ She thought With that said, Michael and the Titans walked home for a celebration.  
  
Next Chapter: Michael talks to the Titans about his career.  
Now, for most of you people. Jacky Ickx is a legend at Le Mans. He won 6 races, more than any other driver in Le Mans history. His first race was driving a Ford GT40, which he won. Now I'm not bashing Starfire, but in 'Car Trouble' she was pushing all the buttons on Cyborg's car. So I thought what would happen if Starfire drove a Le Mans race car in the streets at 200 mph? Also I was inspired by the movie 'Driven' which I hated because it wasn't real at all. And I need to warm up for the racing chapters. Finally, not that many people write a story with Cyborg in it. So I feel he should be talked about in a lot of chapters. I'll get on with the next chapter.


End file.
